Nine Inches
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: The woman standing at the door, watching this wedding take place from afar thought it should be her name the priest should be saying. Not the woman standing up there. [DL oneshot]


I was going to have a horribly sad ending, but I decided to change it.

That's all I'm saying.

I'll write angst later.

One-shot.

_By the way, regular font is the present, italics are past._

_Review?_

**Nine Inches**

"Dearly beloved," the priest began standing before a remarkably large crowd of hundreds. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony."

_"Come on!" The boy said, slightly pushing the girl in the small of her back. Right as another wave was beginning to crash around them, she turned her head letting it hit her back._

"I don't want to do this, let's go back," she said in doubt as she tried to walk back to the white colored sand. The boy caught her before she could get past him, holding her for a minute before manually turning her around and slightly shoving her ahead.

"You will be fine, I promise," he said, trudging along behind her. She was warily walking slowly, and he kept running into her with all the oncoming waves. "We have to reach a good sand bank… Right up here," he pointed a little to the left. She lead the way as he followed behind her, making sure she didn't leave.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she murmured before reaching the sand bank a little ways out into the ocean. The fright in her eyes showed as she looked side to side. 

"Everyone is around! They're gonna see me!" She whined, trying to take off again. "I can't do this!"

"Calm down. Yes you can," the boy comforted her. "Now listen to me, do you see that yellow house that we are in front of, way out there?" 

"Yes…"

"Make sure you stay in front of it. If you go too far to the left," he pointed to the left, and then pointed to the right, "or to the right- It gets deep. You have to stay in this area." She looked even more scared.

"Listen to me," he began, turning the blue nine foot board around in the water. "We practiced your basics on the beach. No one is going to pay attention to you around here, and I will be here with you the whole time. Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"No buts'," he said. "You're going to do great. Now get up here on the board."

"No way!" She refused, letting another wave take her down under the water. She came up rubbing the salty water away from her eyes, and spitting a few times into the water. 

"You have to pay attention to the waves too!" He warned, pointing to the oncoming waves. "Get on the board; I'm going to hold it." She hesitantly slid her way up onto the board, the way the boy had taught her before on the sandy beach.

"Okay, good. Get your balance," he purposely moved the board, making her catch her balance while laying there. "Good, now you're not going to stand up yet. I want you to just lie on your stomach, put your hands like so…" He took her hands in his, and pressed them flat against the board near her chest. "Now make sure you push your upper body up, but don't stand yet. You need to get used to the way it feels."

"Okay," she agreed, worry still presented in her tone of voice.

"Now I'm going to push you off, and just feel it out. Pay attention, and push your upper body up, you ready?" He asked, as he saw a good wave approaching just after a small one.

She didn't say anything, as he began pushing her, and as the wave came, it took her along while she calmly flowed with it. As she stopped, she got off pulling the cord connected to her ankle to retrieve the board. She walked to where the boy was standing.

"Did you feel it?" He asked her, and she slightly nodded.

"Good, let's do it a couple more times." 

After a few times, he instructed her this next time, she was to stand.

"I taught you on the beach how to push up, and make sure you swivel your hips so your feet connect in with the board. All in one motion. Think you're ready?"

"No." 

"Come on," he urged, shaking the board in a playful manner. "You're doing fine."

"Fine, fine. But I will kill you for this later," she threatened, hoping back on the board 

  
"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy…"

_He held the board steady, looking behind her for the perfect wave. "That's later, but for now, start paddling the way I taught you!" He said, keeping his hand on the board. The wave was approaching, and he gave the board a slight push, while she paddled. "GET UP NOW!" He screamed, making sure she could hear._

She stopped paddling, and swiveled her feet over. As they connected with the board, she straightened her back, the way he told her to, and lasted nearly three seconds, before falling into the ocean.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" She screamed at him, walking back to the beach, board in her arms while he swam after her. She looked like a little girl stomping off after a temper tantrum.

He reached her more quickly, since a wave was pushing him quicker. "Why not?" He asked.

"You told me to try it, and if I didn't like it, I didn't have to do it!"

"You only tried once!"

"AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"You did great though!" He said.

"That's good, but I don't care." They were walking towards the sand, as waves still crashed at their feet.

"How can you not like it?" He asked after a few moments of dreadful silence.

"I didn't feel comfortable."

"Oh, so it's me?" He asked.

"No!" She denied, almost too quickly. "I just don't like the ocean so much. I'll stick to cold weather sports."

"We are so opposite from each other," he said while pushing back his wet, but still surprisingly curly hair. She didn't say anything, but dropped the board next to her towel then laid down.

"Be careful with my board!" He said, kneeling down next to it, examining it. 

"It's fine!" She moaned, turning over to her stomach. He rolled his eyes, but began walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pushing her head off the ground to look at him walking away with his board.

  
"Into this holy union Logan Reese and _Scout Marie_ now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

She had seriously thought about standing, and objecting to such a publicity marriage between the two big stars, but she held herself back.

"You don't like surfing with me, so I'll let you go," he said then began walking again. She quickly grabbed her towel, and ran after him. He turned back and saw her nearing by- and subconsciously dropped his board.

"What're you…?" He began as she dropped her towel, and ran after him. Before he knew it, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't know what the hell just happened but as he stumbled around, he caught his balance, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you for the lesson sir," she said in mock tone with her head on his shoulder. He bent down to retrieve the board in one arm, while still holding onto her back in his other.

"What about your towel?" He asked as he began walking with her and the board all in his arms.

"Screw the towel."  


"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it…" 

_"Merry Christmas," the boy cheered walking towards her with his hands behind his back._

"I thought we weren't exchanging presents…?" She asked with uncertainty. They stood in the middle of the lightly decorated dorm room.

"I lied," he said, while smirking. He pulled the box out from behind his back. It was pathetically wrapped, but she couldn't help but smile. "So I'm bad at wrapping!" He began justifying himself.

She grinned even more, beginning to tear the red paper aside. He watched her intently while she tore it open. She came face to face with a small white box.

She looked at him, as if silently asking his permission to open it. He nodded, urging her on. She leaned against him, but noticed something different.

"Hey…" She began looking around his neck, "Where's your chain?"

"Uh... Just open your present!" He said trying to change the subject. 

"But where is-"

"Just open the present!" 

She shook it aside, and started to open the white box. She even leaned down, opening it slowly as if there were an animal ready to attack her inside.

She first saw a glimmer of silver as the dorm light hit the item in the box. She fully took the lid off the box, and moved the white cotton material aside.

"Your chain!" She said, picking up the chain and dropping the box to the floor. "I don't get it..."Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I want you to wear it."

"Why?" She asked.

"It signifies that your mine… And isn't that what other people do to show they're a couple or something?"

"We're a couple?"

"Yeah, just without the titles."

"Right…" She said turning her head slightly while smiling.

"Merry Christmas."

The priest fumbled for a split second, before continuing, "_Scout Marie_, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

The woman standing at the door, watching this wedding take place from afar thought it should be her name the priest should be saying. Not Scout.

"I do." 

The words made the woman burn in rage while a tear slipped down her cheek.

_"I almost forgot. I didn't really listen to you…" She began._

"No, are you serious?" He asked sarcastically, but she ignored it.

"And I got you something too," She smiled, while shoving a heavy but smaller object in his lap. He took the wrapping paper, ripping it up and finally saw the back of a picture frame.

"Flip it over," she ordered.

"You're kidding me."

"Cut the sarcasm!" She laughed, and he grinned while flipping it over.

On the other side was a picture of him holding her like he had at the beach. You saw the surfboard in one of his arms, while the other arm was wrapped tightly around her. You could see half of both their faces, while the sun was starting to set in the background. It looked like a magazine picture it was so perfect except for both their wet curly hair, blowing around everywhere.

He chuckled lightly, "Zoey took this picture when we were coming back into PCA that time I tried to teach you to surf, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She took it without us noticing, then we both yelled at her."

He slightly laughed, still looking at the picture in the plain wooden frame.  


"Logan Reese, will you have this Woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

It was the moment she had been dreading her entire life.

_"My parents are moving me to New York." _

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"You heard me," he said, turning away from her crushed face. He closed his eyes unable to look her in the eye. He couldn't stand it just as much as she couldn't.

"You're serious?" She asked him, running her hand through her hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked, but before he could say anything, she hit his chest with all her anger and hurt. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?!" She pointed to the two of them as tears were building up.

"This isn't my fault!" He yelled.

"You're seventeen years old! Almost an adult! You should be making decisions for yourself!" She yelled in outrage.

"They want me to pursue my acting career, and I'm still under their control legally!"

"Fuck you and your parents!" She yelled, turning away from him.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked her, trying to calm her down. It wasn't helping.

"Refuse!"

"I can't." 

"Yes you can, you just don't want to," she said, and he turned her around to face him.

"You think I want to leave you?" He asked, his temper rising again. She didn't say anything as he gave her a slight shake. "Why would I want to? Give me one good reason!"

"NO!" He let her go, standing there. His own eyes began to water, but he turned his face away so she couldn't see. Tears began pouring, as he sniffled, obviously in a fragile condition. He began to shake violently.

"I've seen you cry before." She said.  
  
_She walked over to him, grabbing him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go. But she knew she had to comfort him, he was just as upset as her. It wasn't his fault. He grabbed her back, as she felt her shoulder get wet. He was exactly nine inches taller than her. His tears were beginning to drip onto her shoulder and her hair as they just stood there._

"I don't want to leave you Dana."

"I…" He slightly paused for a moment. The paparazzi was going wild, photo after photo. Time slowed down a fraction of a pace, as you heard the uncertainty in his voice.

His brown eyes connected with her amber ones.

He was staring at her, and in that moment everything was gone from their knowledge.

There was no chapel. There were no cameras. No uninvited guests. No priest. No suits and ties. No big white dresses. No flowers. No _Scout_… Just them.

And nothing else mattered.

The priest slightly cleared his throat, while everyone leaned forward anticipating the outcome.

He began again, "Logan Reese, will you have this woman…"

"No."

Gasps were heard throughout the entire chapel. Hundreds of shocked expressions were seen. People began to turn, whispering to each other.

Scout seemed to roll her eyes, turning her head away from the flashes.

The priest tried to talk again, but Logan stopped him. "I said no."

"…But-but-bu…" The priest stammered, his face becoming flushed.

Scout pushed his chest. "I knew you couldn't do it," she scowled. The paparazzi went wild along with the guests.

"Do what?" Logan said, irritated. "Lie to everyone, and marry you for publicity?"

"Shut up!" Scout urged him, looking scared but then turned to all the reporters. "He's lying. It must be nerves…"

"No!" He roared.

"Let's go talk somewhere," Scout tried persuading him.

The girl standing by the door who had witnessed this whole thing was standing there, mouth gaping open in shock. Her face white as a ghost.

"No!" He screamed again while stepping away from her. "I'll give you something to talk about!" He screamed at everyone including all the reporters, cameras, parents, friends, and guests.

The whole chapped went silent while a few individuals sat back down.

Logan started walking down the couple of steps. Soon, his steps turned into long strides which morphed into a run in the blink of an eye. The whole chapel was so silent, you could clearly distinguish each time one of his feet had hit the ground.

He stood, those nine inches separating their faces from one another. It was only for a moment, until he grabbed her in his arms, kissing her fiercely. He spun her around in the air, as her feet left the ground.

**XXX**


End file.
